


What if they failed?

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: They needed to save Sanson, but what if things didn't turned out how they should?
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Kudos: 3





	What if they failed?

All of Nourval rage couldn’t be contained, to just let go of his family revenge? No, someone should pay. He looked at the tied up lancer, an Adder soldier, the same one who had stopped his plans. Nourval picked up his fallen spear and aimed. Right to Sanson’s chest, with a scream Sanson falled to the ground but the scream wasn’t his but Guydelot who just fired an arrow at Nourval’s back but too late, too fucking late.

It was enough to make Nourval aim at Sanson’s belly instead of his heart but the pool of blood, the wound, it was all too much.

Guydelot was panicking, screaming at Sanson to stay awake. Sanson looked at him and said “I... it’s okay, I’m not in pain, maybe just a little scared, stay with me?”

Luciane, Ywain and Jehantel all looked at the scene and gave them enough room, All holding back tears, except for Jehantel who considered those two his own children. He lost too much. 

Guydelot was crying in panic. “Don’t do this Sanson, will get you a conjurer soon, just hang in there.”

Nobody had the courage to tell the bard that Sanson couldn’t hear him anymore.


End file.
